Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”) enabled services are currently becoming more popular as more users incorporate wireless devices into their daily lives. As is known in the art, WAP is a standardized way for wireless devices (e.g. portable phones, hand-held devices) to communicate with each other and to access the Internet.
Caches are widely used in many applications to improve processing speed by providing a location for temporary data storage. For example, the cache can store recently accessed Web pages so that, when the user later returns to the Web page, the browser obtains the Web page information locally from the cache rather than from the origin server. The information from the cache reaches the user faster and also relieves the network from the burden of the additional traffic that would have occurred if the Web page information had to be re-transmitted to the wireless device.
Currently known-caching schemes in wireless applications, however, can deal only with static data and cannot generate any information according to user-specified parameters. As a result, there are no known ways of providing personalized information delivery with existing cache systems.
There is a need for a cache system that is not limited to handling static data and that can handle and generate dynamic user-specific information.